1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for presenting characteristic associated with a physical activity route.
2. Related Art
As Global Positioning System (GPS) technology has matured, location-aware electronics have been integrated into a number of different mobile platforms, such as automobiles, mobile telephones, two-way radios, and hand-held GPS receivers, in order to provide location-based information. U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,007 to Root et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses that a UPS receiver may additionally be implemented within an athlete's portable performance monitor to enable the performance monitor to record and to present the athlete with accurate performance information, such as distance traveled and pace.